What Was a Jig, Again?
by Bridget Weasley
Summary: The 6th Years get an interesting assignment, and MWPPL get an extremely interesting one. Their adventures include Irish Dancing, pubbing, and much more! Maybe even some Romance, for those of you who like that! :) Read, Review, Enjoy!


What Was a Jig, Again?  
  
Chapter 1-The Assignment  
  
Disclaimer-Everything you recognize (MWPP, Teachers, etc) is, sadly, not mine-it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else, unless noted, belongs to the one, the only, moi! So.stay away!  
  
"Americans have different ways of saying things. They say "elevator", we  
say "lift" ... they say "President", we say "stupid psychopathic git."  
-Alexai Sayle  
  
"6th Years! You are going to begin work oh a new project. You can work in groups up to 5 for this, although, for some of you it may not be particularly beneficial," the professor at the top of the head table paused to glance at a few groups, who in return, due to tradition, smirked, "You will be given two slips of paper. One, expressing a nationality. Another, expressing an occupation. You will be given a month to research these. A month from today, on December the 10th, 1979, you will give your presentations to your year and professors. The reason for this assignment is such-we feel that you are very out of tune with the outside world, living in this castle for 8 months of the year. And in this day and age, one must know much about their surroundings to survive. The more knowledge you have about the world, the easier it will be to recognize any imposter. So, with that, pick your groups and come up to Professor Flitwick to receive your slips of paper."  
  
"Ok, mates, how do we rig this to get England and Aurors?" Sirius asked his friends, the famous (or infamous) James, Remus, and that other one.ah yes, Peter. James glanced over to a tall red head.  
"A good charm would work." he said slyly, a grin on his face. Remus groaned.  
"James, that won't work! She won't work with us or do anything for us, let alone you! And do you really think she would do that, too?"  
"She would work with you, Moony. I'm sure you can get something out of her!" Sirius had jumped over to Remus and slung his arm over his shoulder. "Do it for us." Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Because any attempt at resistance would be futile, I'll ask her. She won't say yes, mind you, but I'll try." Grumbling, Remus walked off to find Lily, the aforementioned tall red head, as Sirius and James grinned and Peter attempted to.  
  
Lily was in line, by herself, to pick her slips. Remus snuck up next to her, ignoring the glares he received from people thinking he was cutting the line.  
"'Ey! Lily!" he whispered, "I have a huge favor I need to ask."  
"Does it involve those twits over there?" She responded, throwing a look James and Sirius's way. Remus shifted and pulled his hair a bit.  
"Maybe?" Seeing Lily's eye roll and move to say 'no', he added, "For me? I would have to work with them, too and you know how they are on these kinds of projects." Lily softened slightly.  
"Well.No! I'm not working with them, Remus! And that's final!"  
"Aww, come on Lily! You can do your own project; they just.er.want you to do something for them."  
"Such as?" Lily was getting annoyed now.  
"Um.charming the bowl so that we get England and Aurors?" Remus looked at her hopefully. She stared back at him in disbelieve.  
"Working with them is one thing, but charming the bowl?! Do they really think England is in there, anyways?"  
Remus shrugged. "Guess so. So.will you?"  
"NO!"  
"Just this once?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"NO!"  
He ran a hand through his hair and just missed a fan girl fainting on him. Raising an eyebrow, he continued pleading.  
"Look what I would have to deal with alone if you weren't there!" He gestured to Sirius flirting with some girl and James prodding Snape's nose. Lily looked over and back to Remus' desperate face.  
"Ugh, fine. I can only do one bowl, though."  
"Love you forever. They'll never notice." He flung himself over her in a huge hug and dragged her back to James, Sirius, and Peter. She said a few words and aimed the spell at the bottom of the bowl. She turned to them grinning as she saw it disappear in to it.  
"Did it-close as possible to what you wanted." She smiled and led them over to the line. After a 5 minute period of waiting in which James managed to turn 10 Slytherins' hair pink, they came to the front of the line. Lily closed her eyes and picked two.  
"Drum roll please" Sirius said as James read what they had.  
"Ireland and.what? Dancer?!" **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
And Chapter one ends. What do you think? Review!!! The true humor of this fic comes in the upcoming chapters. They will also be longer. I promise. This was just setting the stage. Yes, so Review ahead! Flames will be used to light by birthday cake candles ((2 days! Buy me a gift)) 


End file.
